


Three Silver Crescent Moons

by aeygeol



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeygeol/pseuds/aeygeol
Summary: If you happen to come across or meet your soulmate, a unique mark will appear on any part of your body.





	Three Silver Crescent Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1190177/2/glimpse-ikon-x-blackpink-drabble-series-drabble-ygnewgirlgroup-teamb-ikon-blackpink

Rosé ceased to walk as she stared at the back of her left hand. Her friends did, too, as they found her acting strange suddenly.

It was an odd mark indeed. Three little silver crescent moons adorned the back of her hand. They seemed to twinkle like those bright stars across the clear night sky. Their sudden appearance were obviously trying to imply some kind of occurrence. A few moments passed and finally, the realization dawned upon her.

Her jaw slacked slightly. Her always sparkling hazel eyes widened. Her face revealed her utmost surprise. It took a good few minutes for her to process the information in her mind. Her breathing hitched. Her heart started to beat faster than ever. It all felt too surreal.

 

If you happen to come across or meet your soulmate, a unique mark will appear on any part of your body.

 

A unique mark had appeared on the back of her left hand all of a sudden. 

It only meant one thing: Rosé had already come across her soulmate, the one and only. If it appeared out of the blue, it just indicated that they were nearby. They could be there down the hallway.

 

"Jennie, look! A mark appeared on Chaeyoung-ie's hand!" Jisoo, her friend from the senior year, immediately announced to their friends as she neared her, taking her hand onto her palm to observe the little moons. Jennie and Lisa followed, surrounding her as they gushed about the mark.

 

They continued to gush about her sparkling mark and her possibly-nearby soulmate. Gazes shot out everywhere, attempting to look out for their friend's one and only. Excitement filled the aura around them. They were really emitting infectious glee; she couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine.

 

"Woah!"

 

"Nice one, Goo Junhoe!"

 

"Ayeee, your soulmate's most probably hangin' 'round here, you boy!"

 

"Those moons look gay, but hey, I'm happy for ya."

 

Cheers that erupted from a group of boys hanging out close to their area interrupted their moment. Having heard their quite loud discussion, Rosé's heart began to speed up its beating. She recognized the smiles widening on her friends' faces as they overheard the cheers still erupting from the party. 

 

He's there.

 

"Hey, Kim Jiwon! We also have here another one who has suddenly gotten her mark," Jisoo exclaimed. Rosé horrifyingly watched her unnie hop toward the raucous group with a grin plastered onto her face.

"Unnie!" she shrieked out of fright.

 

Taking the ends of her beige hair, she used them to hide her flushed face. She then turned away from their prying eyes. If the ground was alive, she would be willing to let it eat her alive. She was not ready to face him right now. She was never ready.

 

"Park Chaeyoung, right?"

 

That husky voice, hm. His words echoed throughout her head like an all-time favorite song. Her name sounded so really nice when it was spoken by him. But the fact that he was probably so close to her at that time freaked her out. Nevertheless, she had to face him. 

They were soulmates after all this time.

Rosé turned around, facing the man she was linked to. She let go of her hair, letting it at the sides of her small face. Then she looked up at him. Their gazes met.

 

"My name's Goo Junhoe. It's been a great pleasure meeting you," Junhoe said, smiling so genuinely that he looked like an angel to her.

"Park Chaeyoung." Rosé also smiled.

 

Junhoe stuck out his left hand; those three little silver crescent moons were embedded on the back of his hand. They were also sparkling. Rosé reached her left hand out to clasp his hand with hers. At the moment their skin touched, flashes of the future played in front of their eyes.

 

It will be a journey filled with love.


End file.
